The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of carnation or pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Paint the Town Fuchsia’. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross on Jun. 12, 2012 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA between Dianthus ‘Neon Star’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,549 times and ‘Kahori’ (not patented). Seeds of the cross were harvested Jul. 2, 2012. The new hybrid was first isolated from trials at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2013 as a single seedling and given the breeder number 12-94-4 during the remaining evaluation processes. Dianthus ‘Paint the Town Fuchsia’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2012 using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of Dianthus ‘Paint the Town Fuchsia’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.